Forbidden and Unforbidden Loves
by CarsonRae
Summary: Hermione seems to be having a bad year. Paired with Malfoy for Potions, detention for an entire semester. Things couldn't be worse, right? Wrong, especially when she starts falling for the one guy that could turn her world upside down. R&R AU
1. Potions and Purses

AN: This takes place in their fifth year, Voldemort never had Horcruxes, Harry defeated him when he came back in the graveyard during the fourth book, Cedric is still alive, there is a really cool D.A.D.A. teacher, and Harry never liked Cho and has been going out with Ginny since the Yule Ball.

Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table, eating cereal and reading a part of the Daily Prophet. She smiled at the last sentence of the article she was reading and threw the paper aside.

" Anyfing intristin' in the faper?" Ron asked with his mouth full.

" Oh, Ronald, please swallow first. And no, not really. People are still rejoicing." She replied. The whole magical world had been celebrating since before summer when Harry had defeated Voldemort. It was so great. Harry came back with Cedric and was holding Voldemort's wand. Now, he was extremely famous for beating him twice.

" Well, at least I don't have to live with the Dursleys anymore. I mean, I have to because I have no where to go, but not for other reasons." He said. Professor McGonagall came around and passed the trio their schedules for the year.

" Oh, great. Double potions." Ron muttered.

" Me, too." Hermione said.

" Me three." Harry scowled. They all grabbed their school bags and left for the dungeons.

" You know, Harry, you may be able to live with us. I mean, you do half the time anyways." Ron said as they were making their way towards the lower parts of the school.

" What about money. Your family doesn't have a lot." Harry asked.

" My dad got a big raise and we're catching up now. Besides, there's your money. Or, you can live with Sirius." Ron replied.

" Yeah! I didn't think of that one!" Harry said excitedly.

" Crap!" Hermione suddenly shouted, throwing her bag at Harry. " I forgot my purse! I'll be back!"

" What if you're late?" Harry asked, throwing it over his other shoulder.

" Oh, well! That has all my stuff in it!" she screamed and ran out. She made it halfway to the Great Hall when another person ran around the corner and hit her dead on, causing her to pass out.

* * *

Hermione awoke in the hospital wing of the school. She covered her eyes from the blinding whiteness and looked over to her right side. There, she saw her purse. Filled with glee, she snatched it from the table and searched through it, making sure everything was there. Happy that it was, she set it back on the nightstand and then realized that someone was over to her left. She glanced over and saw the one person she despised more than anyone, Draco Malfoy. She gasped quite loudly, causing him to awake. 

" Oh, good Lord. My head hurts and I'm sitting next to a mud blood." Malfoy said, trying to get up. He managed to stand, and then fell back on the bed.

" Dizzy?" Hermione asked, folding her arms and turning away from him. It was quiet for a while until he said, " That was your purse. Wow."

" What's so 'wow' about it?" she asked.

" You have a happy family…even though they're rotten muggles." He replied.

" First off, you've got a real sentimental streak there, Malfoy, and second, why were you looking through my purse?"

" To figure out who's it was. You and your family are pretty happy, huh?"

" Yep." She replied, turning back to face him. He was looking at his lap and playing with his hands.

" I wish my family was like that…." He said.

" Okay, I'll bite. What's wrong with your family?" she asked, even though she couldn't believe that she was.

" My parents, they're, like, married, but not happy. My dad's always gone or my mom's gone and when they are home, they argue. I have no idea why. Something about how my dad's never there. I don't really know anymore." He spilled, quite easily actually.

" I'm really sorry." She said. In all honesty, she actually was sorry. Her parents were happy, and even though Draco was smug, he seemed happy. _Did I just call him Draco?_ She thought.

" No, you're not." He said.

" No, I really am." She replied and he turned, faced her, and did something he had never done before. Something she had thought he was incapable of doing. At least something she thought he was incapable of doing to her. He smiled at her.


	2. Detention

Harry and Ron came to pick Hermione up the next day when Madam Pomfrey said that she could return to classes. She redressed in Muggle clothes, folded her robes, and grabbed her purse.

" Come on, Hermione!" Ron shouted.

" Oh, goodness, Ronald. You guys go, I won't be long." She said. Harry and Ron shrugged, but grabbed their things and headed for the Gryffindor common room. Hermione stood at the edge of her bed and looked around the area, making sure she had everything. Sure that she did, she turned to walk away, but was face-to-face with Malfoy.

" Do you want to do this all over again, Granger?" he sneered.

" You are the most confusing person ever!" she said, her voice raised a tad.

" What are you talking about?" he asked.

" One minute you're spilling about your family and we're having a pleasant conversation, the next you're all mean again." She shouted, throwing her sweater over her head. When she pulled it down, he was in jeans and no shirt. For the first time, she realized that he was actually quite handsome. He had a nice frame to him and his hair was all messed up, making it look really gorgeous. _Oh, my God! Did I just think these things?! What is wrong with me?! _She thought. She shook her head, grabbed her things, and left.

* * *

She thought about him all the way to the common room. He was gorgeous, she knew this, but he had been so mean and cruel to her that she had looked right past it. He had been nice, though, which finally made it show. But she couldn't like him, it was Malfoy. It would be treacherous to Gryffindor. Ron would never talk to her again; Harry would probably be the same, as well as Fred and George. Ginny may understand, but still.

" Mimbulus Mimbletonia." Hermione said. The Fat Lady nodded and the portrait swung open, leading her into the common room. Ron and Harry were sitting by the fire, Crookshanks on Harry's lap.

" God, Hermione. Took you forever." Ron said.

" I apologize, O' Patient One." She replied sarcastically, conjuring a chair and sitting down.

" I still can't believe that you had to be next to Malfoy." Ron uttered.

" It wasn't too bad." She said. Harry and Ron gaped at her in disbelief. " I mean, he was quiet. He slept a lot." She said, saving herself. They eased back and they sat by the fire for a while until they were tired and went up to bed.

* * *

Hermione awoke the next morning so late that she had five minutes to get dressed, get her things, and get to potions. She dressed quickly and headed out into the corridors. She ran down the halls and down the stone steps into the dungeons and entered the classroom just in time.

" Thank the good Lord." She whispered to herself, sitting down in the empty seat by Ron.

" God, Hermione. Couldn't brush your hair?" he asked.

" Damn it!" she replied. She reached into her bag, pulled out her wand, and performed a spell that not only brushed her hair, but also made it smooth. Ron glanced at her, looked away, and then shot his head back in her direction as she put away her wand. She looked at him with a questioning look.

" What?" she asked.

" I'm gob smacked. You look gorgeous." He replied. She blushed a little and then jumped as Snape slammed the dungeon door, signaling his arrival.

" Okay, this year, I am assigning partners because I am sick of distractions and horrible potions. You will not like who I pair you with and I will not change the pairs." He said. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sank in their seats. Snape went through a couple pairs, then pointed to Hermione and searched the classroom for her new partner.

" Granger, you will be paired with Malfoy." He said. Everyone in the room gasped, and Pansy Parkinson began to cry hysterically.

" But, sir! I cannot be paired with that…that…that mudblood!" Malfoy exclaimed.

" Too bad." Snape replied and paired off the rest of the people. " Now, please move to the seat next to your partner." He said, and, with that, Hermione picked up her things and moved to the now vacant seat next to Malfoy.

" You will be attempting to make bone-growing potion. Instructions are on the board. You may begin." He said. Hermione lit the fire under the cauldron and Malfoy went to get the ingredients. He cam back with them and they began measuring a chopping.

" Did you tell anyone about our conversations, Granger?" he asked.

" No, Malfoy, I did not." She replied.

" Good." He said. She got up to get some more roots when she turned back and looked him in the face.

" By the way, my name is Hermione." She said. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her butt and she whirled around, coming face to face with Snape.

" Three weeks detention for public displays of affection in my classroom, Granger." Snape said. She sank and looked around him to see Malfoy smiling at her. _Why in the hell did he not get detention?_ She thought. As if reading her mind, Snape said, " You too, Malfoy." His draw dropped and he began chopping up the ingredients more fiercely as Hermione went back to the table, smiling as she stirred her potion.


	3. From Bushy to Awesome

Hermione stomped into the Gryffindor common room, threw her bag on the floor, and slunk into the empty chair next to Ron. He gave her a reproachful look, still thinking about how Snape had said she had been given detention for public displays of affection. _But, she is quite gorgeous when she pouts. _He thought. She heaved a heavy sigh and then knocked over the glass of water on the table.

" I cannot believe that I got detention when it is Malfoy who seems to not be able to keep his grimy hands off me!" she shouted, kicking the table leg.

" What do you mean?" Ron asked.

" He smacked my ass as I went to get more ingredients and Snape happened to catch him do it." She replied.

" HE DID WHAT NOW?!" Ron shouted. " Oh, I am going to go find him and shove my foot so far up his-"

" No, you won't." Hermione said, lowering Ron back into his chair.

" Why didn't you just tell Snape, Hermione?" Harry piped up.

" He wouldn't believe me. His precious Slytherins could never do anything wrong." She replied. _Do you really believe that? Or is it because you liked that he touched you?_ She thought.

" Ugh. I'm going to bed." Hermione said. She grabbed her things and ascended the steps to the girl's dormitories.

* * *

She awoke Saturday morning at nine o' clock and began to get ready for detention. _I cannot believe that I have to serve detention on a Saturday. Where is the justice? _She thought. She pulled on a pair of Muggle jeans and slipped on a shirt, which was a little too small. However, as she wore it, she finally began to realize that she was actually quite pretty. She grabbed her wand off her nightstand and used a spell to straighten her hair. Then, she rummaged through her trunk and pulled out a mirror, which was lying on top of the makeup that Ginny had given her. She put on some eyeliner, quite perfectly actually, and held up the mirror to look at herself. Happy at her appearance, she grabbed her bag and headed down to the Great Hall.

Hermione arrived there and peeked her head around the corner, much like she had done at the Yule Ball. She looked down the Gryffindor table and saw Ron eating and Harry and Ginny flirting and throwing food at each other. She was just about to enter when a hand pulled her back around the corner and pushed her up against the wall slightly. When the shock was over, she realized that Draco was standing in front of her, really closely. He was also wearing Muggle clothes and smelled a lot like cinnamon gum.

" Hey." He said.

" Hi." She said.

" Excited about detention. Alone, with me."

" Um, sure."

" You know you are."

" No, because I'm there because of you because you put your hands where they shouldn't have been." She said.

" You know you think I'm hot."

" Not really. I need to go." She said, pushing her way out of his cage. She was almost about to walk into the hall when he slid his hand around her waist, quickly took it off, then stood right in front her, to where his nose was almost grazing hers.

" You look hot today. You should do this more often." He said and walked away, leaving her totally happy on the inside. _I can't believe he said that. Maybe, I can change him. _She thought as she walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down by Ron, who had stopped eating completely and was staring at her. She grabbed a piece of toast and looked frantically for the jam. Realizing it was over by Ron, she gently hit him on the arm.

" Ron, can you please pass me the jam?" she asked, but he didn't acknowledge. She looked up at him and, realizing that he was staring at her, she slapped him on the face and pointed to the jam, which he passed, rubbing his cheek.

" Why were you staring at me?" she asked, standing up.

" Well, you look…um…awesome?" he stated and asked, hoping to say the right thing and not be slapped again.

" Oh, okay. Well, have to go to detention. Later." She said, sticking the piece of toast in her mouth and heading towards the dungeons, hoping to bump into Draco on the way.


	4. A Relationship?

Hermione entered Snape's classroom just in time and found Malfoy sitting at a table, looking frustrated and Professor McGonagall at Snape's desk. Hermione tip toed to the spot next to Malfoy and sat down. She took out her Arithmancy book and began to do her homework. She looked over at Malfoy, who was staring at her, and flashed him a smile.

The clock struck five and Professor McGonagall laid down he quill and looked up. She cleared her throat, causing both of them to look up.

" Now, normally you two don't have detention, so I really like to know why Professor Snape gave you detention." She said. Hermione gulped. This was her chance to get him in trouble, to rat on him, which would make him leave her alone. But she couldn't. For some reason, she couldn't bring herself to tell on him. So, without thinking, she grabbed his hand that was on the table, laced her fingers through his, and held them up. He gave her a questioning look, which she returned with an I-got-this look.

" Snape gave us detention because we were showing public displays of affection towards one another." She said, still holding his hand.

" So, you two are in a…um…well…relationship?" Professor McGonagall asked.

" Yes." Hermione replied. Professor McGonagall looked at Draco, who nodded and smiled at Hermione. She looked at the "couple" in disbelief, but nodded her head and went back to the desk to finish grading her papers.

Two hours passed and Professor McGonagall dismissed them. They gathered their books and, still holding hands, they ran out of the room and up the stairs, smiling and laughing, until they reached the ground floor. When they were sure it was safe, they let go of each other and began laughing hysterically. When they finally regained control they were heading towards the kitchen for lunch.

" I can't believe she bought that!" Hermione exclaimed.

" Well, you were pretty persuasive. Almost had me fooled." He said.

" You've been acting really weird lately. Complimenting me, saying how hot I look, being, well, nice. You must've hit your head pretty hard." She said.

" The war's over. Voldemort's gone forever. It's time to move on." He said. She tickled the pear on the painting and they entered the kitchens.

" Can we have to sandwiches, please, Swanky?" asked Draco.

" Sure thing, Malfoy." The elf named Swanky replied.

" Wow, you're really nice to these elves. I wouldn't put you as that." Hermione said, taking a butter beer from an elf.

" Yeah, well, when we had Dobby, I always begged Father to let him go. He wasn't happy. I tried so hard to give Dobby clothes, but then Father found out and forbid me to be around Dobby unless he was present." Draco said. Just then, Dobby bounded around the corner and rushed to them.

" Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, Dobby is very pleased to see you two together. Ms. Granger, did you know that Young Malfoy here tried to free Dobby many times?" Dobby said.

" Yes, Dobby. He just told me." Hermione said.

" He was very generous to Dobby. Dobby will always be eternally grateful. Well, Dobby must be off, for he must go clean the dorms. Goodbye." He said and hopped out of the kitchen.

Hermione and Draco had a very pleasant lunch and talked all the way to the Fat Lady portrait, where he stopped to go to his common room.

" See you tomorrow, Hermione." Draco said.

" You called me Hermione!" She shouted.

" Yes, I did. It's a really lovely name." He said. He pushed he up against the wall a little and leaned in.

" I really like the top you wore today. You should wear it more often." He said. He leaned in a little closer. He still smelled like cinnamon, Hermione's favorite scent.

" Maybe I will." She said. They leaned in again and were about to kiss when they heard footsteps coming towards them. Draco ran towards the suit of armor and slipped behind it just before Ron came into view.

" What took you?" Ron asked. " I went to pick you up, like, an hour ago, but Professor McGonagall said you had already left."

" Yeah, I went to the library." She said, hoping he would believe it. He gave her a look, but shrugged and nodded.

" Well, Harry and I are gonna go play Quidditch. See you later?" Ron said.

" Yes." She replied. He bade her goodbye and when he was out of sight, she looked back over to the suit of armor for Draco, but he had gone.

**AN: I would just like to thank all the people who have reviewed and said so many great things about this story. I would like to give special thanks to Boober-Fraggle wink my friend for giving me the idea of detention. Thanks, your reviews keep this story going.**

**ron's.gryffindor.girl.**


	5. Ice Cream Fights

Hermione awoke on Saturday morning, remembering the dream she had just had. Or rather, bits and pieces of it. She remembered waking up late, giving herself a makeover, detention, and then coming close to kissing Malfoy. She shook her head, got up, and headed over to her wardrobe. She searched through it and slipped in her favorite Muggle shirt and threw on some jeans. She then began to brush her hair, but remembered her dream and tried the spell in it on her hair. It made it smooth, shiny, and straight.

" Wow." She said, awed at her own reflection. Then she went to Ginny's nightstand, grabbed her eyeliner, and began to carefully apply it. After she was done and satisfied with herself, she grabbed her bag and headed down to the Great Hall, turning quite a few heads on the way. She got to the doors, inhaled deeply, and entered with confidence. Everyone at the Gryffindor table stared at her as she made her way over to Harry, Ginny, and Ron.

" Hey guys." She said. Ron, who was eating and reading the paper, looked up for a moment, looked back at the paper, then, realizing what he had just saw, he dropped the paper and stared at her. He swallowed his food and his jaw dropped as she sat down by Ginny, who scanned her as she took her seat.

" Whoa, Hermione." Ginny said.

" What?" she asked.

" You look hot!" Ron shouted. Hermione whipped her head around to look at him. He had his hands over his mouth and was going completely red. He lowered his hands, snatched up the paper, and buried himself behind it.

Ginny kept complimenting Hermione and they began talking about ways to try and keep her hair permanent. They talked for quite some time about it and ate, until Malfoy came up to the table and tapped her on the shoulder. She spun around, her hair spinning to and looked up into his gorgeous gray eyes.

" What do you want, Malfoy?" Ron asked.

" To steal your girl, Weasel-bee." Malfoy replied. Ron went red in the ears, but stood up and almost jumped across the table to punch Malfoy.

" I was just kidding, Weasel-bee. No need to get violent. Hermione, Snape said to meet at five in the dungeons for detention. He said to bring your potions book as well." He said and stalked back over to the Slytherin table. Hermione turned back around and saw that Harry had been able to calm Ron and they were now discussing Quidditch. She sighed, took the last bite of her toast, and stood up.

" Are you guys gonna keep discussing that sport. It's Hogsmeade weekend, you know!" Hermione said. Ginny got up and ran with her to the end of the table towards the Great Hall entrance. They waved the boys over and, after giving each other a questioning shrug, they too stood up and ran to the girls, who then led them out to the castle gates.

* * *

They entered Hogsmeade and ran to Zonko's and Honeyduke's for jokes and sweets. Then, the girls dragged them off to some clothing stores and to an animal shop. By the time they were done with those stores, the girls had the boys carrying a dozen bags each. 

" Can we stop for like ice cream or something?" Ron whined.

" You sound like you're four, Ron." Ginny snickered from ahead. He swung one of Hermione's lighter bags at her, hitting her in the head.

" Actually, that sounds really good." Hermione said. " Last one there buys!" She shouted and ran off. The boys held onto the bags very tightly, but ended up being last. In the end, Harry bought them all ice cream and they all sat down with their bags under a shaded tree away from the village.

" So, we should start heading back soon." Harry said, checking his watch. " Hermione has detention at five." Hermione slunk down against the tree and began playing with her jeans. Ron looked over at her and saw how upset she was. He looked down at his ice cream, trying to think of a way to cheer her up. He got an idea and scooted over towards her.

" Ah, cheer up Hermione." He said, dipping his finger into the whip cream on his ice cream and put it on her nose. She gasped in surprise and they all began to laugh. She took her ice cream and put it all on his face.

" Ha!" she said, jumping up and running. He wiped most of it off and ran after her. She wasn't fast enough, so he grabbed her around her waist and put what he had wiped off on her face. Harry and Ginny ran up to them with their stuff and they had a big ice cream fight. Eventually, it was all gone, so they put their jackets over their heads, (the ice cream wouldn't come off with just hands) and headed back to the castle.

They eventually made it back to the common room and Hermione led Ron up to the girl's dormitories to wash their faces, as they would both need help in doing this. She wetted a rag and began to attempt to wash all the ice cream off.

" Ron, hold still!" she said. He kept flinching, so she put a hand on the back of his head to hold him still. She finally got it off and gave him the rag to wash her face. He knelt down to her height and wiped it off around her eyes. She blinked and looked into his blue eyes.

" God, Hermione. You've got this stuff everywhere." He said after finishing with her face.

" Where else do I have it?" she asked, walking over to a mirror.

" Um, well, your shirt was a little low cut, so, um, I think it may be there, too." He replied. She quickly looked down and saw that he was quite right.

" Crap. Well, go over there." She said, pointing to some curtains.

" What? Why?" he asked.

" So, I can get it off." She replied. He walked over and hid behind the curtains. Five minutes passed and all he heard was rustling of clothes and water.

" Are you done, yet?" he impatiently asked.

" Um…yes." She replied. He walked out from behind the curtains as she was drying her hair with her wand. In no time it was dry, and, after performing the quick spell to make it straight, they headed down to the common room. They met up with Harry and Ginny, who were drying by the fire. Hermione bent down and grabbed her bag from the floor and, after saying goodbye to her friends, she headed to the dungeons for detention.

**AN: Again thank you for the reviews! However, I have a lot of people on my Story Alert for this story, yet the reviews dont correspond with them! Please, PLEASE review! If you have ideas, suggestions, criticism, or even flames, please review! It's is appreciated!**


	6. Precious Slytherins

Hermione trudged into the dungeons at 4:55 and took her seat by Draco.

" Barely made it, Granger." Malfoy whispered.

" Well, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you, ass-face." She said.

" Whore." He replied. She gasped really loud, causing Snape to look up from his desk. She said sorry and quickly began to start her Transfiguration homework. Snape finished something on the desk, put it in an envelope, set the envelope aside, and approached them.

" I assume you both know why you are here?" he asked.

" Oh, yes. Because Mr. Malfoy can't keep his hands to himself." Hermione said.

" Ten points from Gryffindor." Snape hissed.

" Are you kidding me? He's the one that made an inappropriate gesture and you don't take any points off him because he's one of your precious Slytherins! That's a load of bull and you know it!" she shouted. She was standing up now, her heart beating faster than ever.

" Twenty more points off Gryffindor. Sit down, Ms. Granger." Snape said, but Hermione did not sit down. She pounded her fist on the table.

" No way! I am tired of this! You can treat him like he's the almighty or something and treat me like crap, but I will not stand for it! So, you know what? I'll serve my detention when he is properly punished or when you start treating all your students the same!" she shouted, grabbing her things and storming out of the dungeon.

" Ms. Granger! Get back here this instant!" Snape shouted, but it was too late. Hermione had already left and was ascending the steps toward the regular floor, hoping that she could still make dinner and that he would not catch her.

" Hermione!" someone shouted from behind her. She turned around to see Draco running towards her.

" Oh, God. What do you want? I won't go back." She said. She began swiftly walking away, but he ran in front of her and stopped her dead in her tracks.

" That was really…um…great. We're in his house, but even we have never been able to stand up to him. I'm glad that someone did." He said.

" Thanks."

" No problem, but I'm going to go back because I don't want to get on his bad side." He said and turned back towards the dungeons. She turned away and began to walk, but just felt the urge to turn, but resisted it.

" Hermione?" she heard him say.

" Yes?" she replied, turning to face him.

" The only reason that I smacked your ass is because…well…it's not a bad ass that you have." He smirked. She turned red at him saying that, but smiled and turned away, putting her bag in front of her, as she walked.

* * *

She walked further towards the Great Hall and could smell all of the savory food and could hear the talking and laughter of the students. She felt so guilty, though. Snape had given Draco detention too, which he was willing serve. He would serve it, too. Besides, he was being nice to her. She couldn't let him serve it alone. So, even though she was starving, she turned back and ran to the dungeons.

She got there in about five minutes and opened the door cautiously. Draco turned around and smiled, and Snape looked up from his desk and, seeing her, he laid down his quill and motioned her to sit.

" So nice of you to join us, Ms. Granger. Changed your mind, have you? Is this over?" he asked. She stood up and leaned closer to him.

" Oh, it has only just begun." She whispered, sitting back down.

" What do you mean?" he asked, a flicker of fear in his eyes.

" I will never change my mind about my standings. I am right and I know it. You gave him detention because you knew that if you didn't, I was going to the Headmaster. I am only here because if he is willing to serve it, then I am, too." Hermione said, putting her feet up on the desk. Snape opened his mouth to say something, but closed it and buried himself in papers at his desk.

" I think that if you weren't of Muggle descendants, you would be in Slytherin, Granger." Malfoy said.

" Well, we can never know what the Sorting Hat was thinking, but he put me where I am for a reason." Hermione said.

" Yeah, well, still." Draco said. He smiled at her again, totally mesmerizing her. When he wasn't being rude, he was so gorgeous. She finally began to realize why all the Slytherin girls wanted him.

They had a pleasant conversation about their houses until the clock struck eight and Snape dismissed them. They gathered up the little work they had on the desk and were about to head out of the classroom when Snape cleared his throat, causing them to turn around.

" Ms. Granger, you will serve detention with me until the end of the semester for your tantrum." Snape said. Hermione was furious and was about to leave when Draco grabbed her by the arm and full on kissed her. Snape looked up at this moment gasped.

" Malfoy! You too will serve detention with Ms. Granger until the end of the semester!" he shouted and shut the dungeon door in their face. Hermione was a little shocked, but once regaining control, she turned on Malfoy and pushed him so hard that he almost fell.

" What the hell are you doing?" he asked, straightening himself out.

" What the hell are YOU doing?" she asked. " Why did you kiss me?" she asked.

" Because, if I didn't, I was going to be out of detention in two weeks and you wouldn't be able to handle him by yourself. I needed to get detention so that he would be normal and not severely punish you or something." He replied.

" Oh, well, thanks, again. You are just full of surprises lately." She said.

" Thank you. You hungry?" he replied.

" Oh, good Lord, yes." She said.

" Well, Ms. Granger, the bravest girl in school, will you accompany me to the kitchens for dinner?" he asked. Hermione was a little unsure, she knew elves worked in the kitchen and she didn't want him to boss them around. Sensing this, he said, " Don't worry, there are a couple elves there that will serve me and I pay them. If always been rude, but not to the elves. Not even to Dobby." She smiled and nodded, and together they went down to the kitchens for some food.


	7. Famous Sandwich

Draco led Hermione down the corridor to the kitchens and gave her the honor of tickling the pear on the painting. The portrait opened for them and he pushed her in. They sat down at a table in the corner and an elf came over and offered them butter beer. She was edgy to take it, but Draco put a galleon on the platter and thanked him.

" Now, Ms. Granger. Have you ever had one of my famous sandwiches?" Draco asked, imitating Snape. She tried to stifle a laugh, but it snuck out anyways and she shook her head.

" I cannot say I have. I guess they aren't very famous." She replied.

" Well, we must change this." He said and began digging through the fridge for sandwich stuff. He pulled out bread, mayo, mustard, some meat and cheese, lettuce, tomato, and Dijon mustard.

" Are you vegetarian?" he asked, looking up. She nodded and he began to dig through the fridge again. He pulled out Tofurkey Deli Slices and put them on the counter. He bean to fashion the sandwiches, with his wand, of course. Hermione looked over at the elves. Some of them almost looked hurt at him doing his own work. She lowered her head and looked back at him. He levitated the sandwich and flew it over to the plate placed in front of her. Then, they began to eat.

" So, why didn't you let the house elves do that for you?" Hermione asked. She had to admit, it was Draco. She would've thought that he would be ordering them around.

" Well, first off, the sandwich would not have the greatest taste because it wasn't made by me. Second, I've never been into the whole house elf cruelty thing. It's really stupid." He replied.

" You've gone soft, Malfoy." She said.

" Ah, you've gotten tougher, Granger." He said. She turned towards him and smiled.

They spent the rest of their dinner talking about house elves and other such. Hermione was really surprised about how easily she could talk to him. She could tell him anything and he wouldn't judge. So, after about two hours of talking, they finally realized the time and left.

" So, Granger, detention, again, tomorrow night." He said.

" Of course, Malfoy." She replied

" Are you gonna throw another tantrum?" he asked.

" Who knows? We'll see." She replied and, with that, she turned and headed for the common room.

**AN: I am terribly sorry for the short chapter, but maybe this way, you'll want to know what happens next! Anyways, I know that you guys are fans of everything, but...I have a question. Do you think that Hermione should pick Ron or Draco? Don't worry, the story is far from over, but I need to know ahead of time. Please enjoy and review me what you think about the story and the question. Ciao! **


	8. Friends? No way!

Hermione walked along the corridors to the Gryffindor common room alone, having decided that her and Draco could not be seen together. She had no clue what his Slytherin friends would do if they found out, but it was certain what the Gryffindors would do. They would abandon her and never talk to her again. But she hated lying to Ron and Harry. She couldn't do it anymore. So, as the Fat Lady portrait swung open, she had decided to tell them.

" What took you?" Ron asked upon seeing her.

" Um, have a seat. You may not believe this." She said. He gave her a worried look, but sat down, as did she. Then she laid out the whole thing for them. She told them of why she had detention, her weird dream, her tantrum, him kissing her, detention for the whole semester, and dinner. Once she had finished, they all sat in silence, gob smacked at the fact that this had all happened without their knowledge. Finally, Ron stood up and began to pace back and forth.

" How is this possible? I mean, all the things he's said about Harry, all the things he's said about me, all the things he's said about you. He's called you a mud blood. He wanted the basilisk to get you our second year! How can you trust him? How can you be his friend?" Ron said. Hermione looked down into her lap. He was right, how could she?

" Because of the same reason why you've been acting the way you have to him. House and side rivalry. But, he is completely different now." She replied.

" Hermione, no one can change like that! It's just not possible! And, how can you know that? You don't! Open your eyes!" he shouted. " Harry, help me out here!"

" No, I have no say. I'm done with drama." He replied and went up to bed. Ron and Hermione stayed, looking at each other.

" Hermione, he'll hurt you." He said.

" Ron, I know you care for me, but, you're my friend. You're supposed to support me, but you're too stubborn to." She said and ran up to bed as well, leaving Ron alone by the fire.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione got up as usual, put on her makeup and straightened her hair, and went down to breakfast. She passed by Draco on the way towards Ron and Harry, and he gave her an inconspicuous smile. She smiled back and went and sat by herself at the end of the table. She pulled out her Potions book and began to read, while every once in a while looking up to catch a glimpse at Ron, who she found on occasion looking at her, too. The last time she looked up, she saw Malfoy heading over and he took a seat by her.

" What are you doing? Do you want to get jumped?" she whispered. She looked around his shoulder and saw most of the Gryffindors eying him hatefully. Then, she looked around the other shoulder and saw the Slytherins looking at him, totally confused.

" I am talking to my friend, Granger. I know you told your friends that we are friends because Ron has been giving reproachful looks since I came here for breakfast." He replied.

" Yeah, well he doesn't like you very much." Hermione said. " He thinks you're gonna hurt me."

" Well, let's change that thought process." He said and headed over to where Ron and Harry were sitting. Hermione jumped up as well and walked over. He stood behind Harry and in front of Ron. Ron looked up at him and gave Malfoy an angry look.

" I know you don't like me, Ron." He started.

" Oh, wow. Didn't know you know my name, Malfoy." Ron said, not looking up from the paper that he was reading.

" I was hoping we could be friends. Hermione is my friend and the war is over. I know I was wrong, but it's important to Hermione so it's important to me." Ron dropped his spoon and looked up.

" It's important to you because it's important to Hermione? Well, if that's the case then it's important to me, too." Ron said, standing up. Draco put out his hand to shake it, and Ron took it.

" Great, well I have to go. Later." He said and walked off.

" Can I sit with you guys now?" Hermione asked. Ron smiled and motioned her to come sit by him. She climbed over the table and began conversing with Ginny over what just happened. Little did she know the thoughts that were running through Ron's head.


	9. Do You Like Granger?

AN: As I have been writing this epic, I felt that change is in order. So, for at least eight chapters, we will be following Draco. You are probably saying, " What? Eight more chapters?" Well, you read correctly, this is going to be a long story. Enjoy chapter 9!

" What was that? You went and sat by Granger? She's a mud blood for goodness sake!" Pansy shrieked as Draco sat down.

" Oh, can it, Parkinson." He said.

" Wh-What?" she asked.

" You heard me. I am tired of you whining or complaining. It's all you do." He replied. She scoffed and ran down to the far end of the table, giving him a nasty glare as she went.

" So, you really are friends with Granger?" Blaise asked. Draco felt himself blush and tried to hide it, but it didn't work. So, he nodded, hoping that at least Blaise hadn't seen.

" Or is it something else?" he asked. Draco looked around him. All the people around seemed to be listening in. He got up and motioned Blaise to follow and began to walk out of the common room. They were right outside the Hall doors when he heard his name called.

" Draco!" Hermione shouted. He turned around and was face to face with her. She smiled widely at him. She was so gorgeous like that. Her hair looked silky and smooth and she had cute little freckles around her nose. Her robes looked like they had shrank just a tad so her features were easier to see. She had curves in all the right places, which made her look even more beautiful. It was quiet and then, out of nowhere, she hugged him.

" Thank you. It really means a lot to me that you and Ron are going to attempt to be friends." She said.

" No problem." He replied. She gave him another smile and ran back into the Great Hall.

" You're getting soft, Malfoy." Blaise said as they continued to walk. They were about to turn when Draco heard a guy's voice call his name. He turned around and saw Ron walking up to him, looking really angry.

" What's up?" Draco asked. He hated Ron. Not because of his family, or that he was in Gryffindor, or that he had tried to curse him second year. No. He hated Ron because he got all of Hermione's attention. Attention that he wanted. But he acted nice and smiled at him.

" I was wondering something. Harry and I were going to the Quidditch pitch later. We were going to practice and we thought, since we're friends, that we could all practice together. Hermione will be there, too. We're going to attempt to teach her to fly, which, I am sure is a sight you can't miss. Wanna come?" Draco wanted to come for Hermione and he needed to try to be friends with Ron to prove that he had changed. So, he smiled nicely and nodded his head.

" Cool. Meet us all changed at five. Bye." He said and walked off. Blaise and Draco continued to the common room, uninterrupted and in silence. They entered the dark green room and, after making sure that no one was around, they sat.

" So, do you like Hermione Granger?" Blaise asked. Draco sighed and inhaled deeply.

" Not only do I like her, I think I may be in love with her."

**AN: Now, I know you think that this may be going fast, but…it's all part of my master plan. Anyways, reviews are still appreciated, along with suggestions and the answer to who Hermione should pick. I will update soon, promise!**


	10. She Can Fly! She Can Fly!

" You what?!" Blaise shouted at hearing this.

" Shut up, Zabini! Good Lord, someone might be here!" Draco shouted.

" I thought you hate mud bloods."

"Well, the war is over, I mean, You-Know-Who is gone for good, I am trying to just be a kid while I can, and my instincts tell me that I like Hermione. A lot."

" You know that Pansy is going to strangle someone in finding this out."

" Who cares? I really don't like her. She's too damn clingy." Draco said. There was a long silence and within five minutes, Blaise was gone to see is girlfriend. Draco stayed in his spot, watching hail fall outside and thinking of Hermione

At half past four, Draco began to change for Quidditch with Ron and Harry. He was so jealous of them. They were always around Hermione and got to hang out with her often. This made him wish, for once in his life, that he had been sorted into Gryffindor. He couldn't change the past, though, so he grabbed his Nimbus 2001 and headed out to the pitch.

He arrived just in time because when he got there Harry, Ron, and Hermione were chatting in the center of the pitch. He ran up to them and stood between Hermione and Harry.

" Okay then. Now that everyone is here, the combined efforts of us three are going to have to teach dear Hermione to fly." Ron said, putting his arm around her shoulders and bringing her closer to him. _Get your hands off her, you prick. _Draco thought. But he shook his head and smiled. Hermione mounted her broom as Draco rose a couple feet in the air to guide her as she kicked off. Harry blew a whistle and she kicked off, rising way higher than them. She one-handedly zoomed around the pitch. Ron and Harry had joined Draco by now and they looked at each other curiously. They rose to where she had stopped and went towards her. As they got closer, they realized she was laughing.

" Either you are a damn quick natural or you already knew how to do all this." Draco shouted. Smirking she nodded her head and, using the end of her broom, she knocked the Quaffle that she had got when she was flying into one of the hoops, zoomed to get it, then returned back to them.

" What? You didn't expect this, did you? Well, you didn't think I resorted to books all summer, did you?" she said. They all shook their heads, even though that's what they had always thought.

" Okay, well since Hermione can fly, we'll just play. Two on two, first captain." Draco said.

" Second captain." Ron said.

" Okay, since I'm first captain, I get to pick first. Hermione, get over here." He said. She slowly flew over to him and Harry went by Ron.

" I kinda miss it when you call me Granger." She said flirtingly. She flashed him a smile and Hermione and Ron took their places as Chasers and Harry and Draco took their places as Seekers. Ron released the Snitch from his hand and then released the Quaffle. Hermione caught it and flew towards the goal posts. She weaved in and out of the teacher stands and shot it through the hoop. Ron went to retrieve the Quaffle, which had gone into the woods.

" Nice one, Granger." Draco said. Hermione smiled at him and stared, until the Quaffle hit her on the back of the head and she fell off her broom. Her head hurt so much that the last thing that she remembered was someone's arm grabbing her as she fell and the feeling she felt towards whoever saved her.

**AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I apologize for the short chapters. They're building up to a big chapter. Now, who saved Hermione and won her affection? hmmm...**


	11. He Saved Her

_Hermione smiled at him and stared, until the Quaffle hit her on the back of the head and she fell off her broom. Her head hurt so much that the last thing that she remembered was someone's arm grabbing her as she fell and the feeling she felt towards whoever saved her._

" Hermione!" Ron shouted. He zoomed past Draco so fast that he was almost knocked off his own broom. He started after Ron to help if needed. Ron reached his hand out and grabbed her, barely three feet from the ground. He lowered them to the ground and laid Hermione on the ground, putting his Quidditch robe under her head. Draco and Harry arrived at the scene and Draco took his robe off and laid it over her as a blanket.

" We have to get her to the hospital." Harry said.

" Yeah, how about one of grabs her feet, another her upper body, and the third supports her stomach and the blanket." Draco said.

" How about Harry and I get her and you support?" Ron asked and Draco nodded in agreement. They took their positions and lifted her using no effort at all. Draco put on hand on her back and the other on her stomach. Ron gave him an angry glare, which Draco returned with an even angrier one. Ron wanted to fight for Hermione; Draco could see that, so he was going to fight back.

They arrived at the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey pointed to them a bed in the far corner that Harry and Ron recognized as the one that Hermione had been in second year when she had turned into a cat. They gently set her down and Madam Pomfrey told them to go to their common rooms and that they could see her in the morning. Once they were out of the hospital wing, Draco turned to Ron and punched him.

" Nice going! You freaking made her pass out! What if you hadn't saved her? She would be dead!" Draco shouted as Ron got up.

" Yeah, well, for the past four years you didn't give a damn about Hermione. You wanted her gone. You can't change! You never will." Ron said.

" Maybe so, but at least I can let her know how I feel about her. Unlike you, who could have her, but is just gonna let something so great go right through his fingers!"

" I know you like her. But as long as she's single and I am around, you have competition, buddy. We'll see who truly loves her."

" This is so not over, Weasley!"

" Oh, believe me," Ron said, stepping really close to Draco. " It's only just begun."

* * *

Draco awoke the next morning, hurriedly got dressed, managed to pry Pansy from him, totally skipped breakfast, and headed down to see Hermione. He took flowers from a vase in the corridor and headed down to the hospital wing. He was about to enter when he heard two voices, one Hermione and the other Ron's. He leaned up against the wall and eavesdropped on their conversation.

" I'm really sorry, Hermione. I didn't mean for you to get hit. I thought that you were looking at me and that you would catch it." He said. _Always about you, Weasley. _Draco thought.

" It's okay, Ron. I'm just really happy you caught me." She replied. _Damn it. _

" You sure?"

" Yeah."

" Hermione?"

" Hmm?"

" Um…never mind."

" What were you going to say?"

" Nothing."

" Liar. Just tell me. I won't freak." She said. Butterflies were forming in Draco's stomach. Not ones that you get when you think of someone or are nervous, ones that you get when you feel that the situation is getting bad.

" Promise?"

" Yes."

" Okay. Well, um, Hermione, I wanted to tell you that I…uh…I need to leave." He said and the next thing that Draco knew was that Ron was flying past him. Draco looked in Ron's direction and he looked back and came to an abrupt stop.

" Told you that you couldn't tell her." Draco said and went to see Hermione.


	12. A Dress

**AN: So, we have accelerated to Halloween. This chapter is mostly Draco/Hermione. Sorry, Kimberly, it'll come soon. Bare with me here.**

So the months passed by rather quickly. Hermione was out of the hospital, of course, and the competition for her between Ron and Draco intensified. Hardly ever was she by herself and that irritated her a little. She needed her privacy; so thankfully, she got her wish, because Ron had started liking Luna.

Hermione sat at the Slytherin table, talking to Blaise about the iPod that she was listening to and how it worked and waiting for Draco.

" This thing is really cool!" Blaise shouted just as Malfoy came up.

" What's cool?" he said.

" My iPod. He's having fun with it. It kinda spins to your touch." He gave her a look and she took it from Blaise, who was listening to Paralyzer by Finger Eleven. She put her finger on the control and spun the list of songs up and down before giving it back to Blaise.

" It's a Muggle thing." She said.

" Ah, I think Slytherins are getting soft." He said. She turned around and saw that half of the Slytherin table was crowded around Blaise, examining the contraption.

" So, today is the Halloween dance." Malfoy said.

" Oh, my God! I totally forgot! I have nothing to wear!" Hermione shouted.

" Well, today's Hogsmeade weekend. We'll find something. Anyways, I was wondering if you would like to go with me."

" Of course. Ron has a new love interest." She said. Draco raised his eyebrows in question. " Luna Lovegood."

" Ah, she isn't bad. Well, shall we go get you a glamorous dress?" he said, standing up and offering his arm. She too stood up and took it and they walked outside together. They went into the crowd of fifth years and stood together. It was very cold outside and Hermione and Draco had only sweaters on. Her teeth were chattering and she was rubbing her upper arms to get warm. Suddenly, Draco pulled her close to himself and rubbed her arms for her. She leaned in to him and he wrapped his arms around her. He smelled of cinnamon once again and was warm to the touch. She looked over at the gate and they moved closer as Mr. Filch got out the gate key and opened it. A rush of kids ran through and they moved slowly in behind the fourth years. They finally got in and immediately headed towards a clothes store where they bought coats for the winter and messed around putting on headwear to make them look stupid. They walked down the street a little and went into an elegant dress store. Hermione's eyes widened as she saw all the lovely dresses and shoes.

" Wow." She whispered.

" Have something in mind?" he asked her.

" Um, well, something orange or black, I guess." She said. She headed over to an area of black and orange dresses and picked out a couple. Then, she went to the dressing rooms and tried them on.

" God, Hermione! Hurry up! How long does it take to put on a dress?" Draco shouted.

" I'm sorry! Hold on. Ugh. I'm gonna need your help." Her voice came from the dressing room.

" Okay." He said. He knocked on the door and she quickly opened it, pulled him in, and shut it. He gazed upon her and the dress, which was perfect. It was a nice orange, like the color of those orange roses. It was a good length, it went down to her knees, but one side was split a little farther up. The upper part was strapless and went right across her in a nice straight line. She turned around and he tied the last tie in the back. She turned to face him and smiled.

" What do you think?" she asked.

" Perfect." He replied. She then pushed him out and began to undress, which took five minutes. She came out holding the dress and shoes. They went to the cashier and put it on the counter.

" Five galleons, please." The lady said.

" I got this." Draco said.

" I can't ask you do that." She said, stopping his hand.

" You're not. I'm volunteering. You get to pay for butterbeer." He smirked. She nodded and he paid the lady. They walked out of the store smiling and laughing and walked into the Three Broomsticks. Draco chose a table in the corner and ordered butterbeers while Hermione went to the restroom. She was washing her hands when Pansy came out of a stall and washed her hands, too. Hermione was about to leave when she felt a hand pull her back and slam her against the wall.

" What do you want, Parkinson?" Hermione asked, realizing it was Pansy who had grabbed her.

" To stay away from Draco. I don't know what the deal with you two is, but you're a Gryffindor, he's a Slytherin. You two are from different worlds. You shouldn't be together." She replied. Hermione pushed her away and she fell into the wall opposite her. She walked over and got right up in her face.

" You want him? Well, fight for him. I'm sure he doesn't want you, but you can try. However, I'm not going to give up. So, why don't you go after Blaise or something?"

" Are you sure you aren't Slytherin?" Pansy asked as she walked away.

" Positive. You wanna know why?"

" Why?"

" Because I'm determined to win Draco. Even if that means kicking your ass." She said and walked out, leaving Pansy very defeated.

**AN: Thanks to those who reviewed. If you put yourself on my Story Alert, please review! Thanks a bunch!**


	13. Are You Sure You're Not Slytherin?

" Wow. You girls really can't do anything very fast." Draco said. Hermione gave twelve Sickles to the waiter and sat down.

" No, I ran into Pansy who tried to get me to back off. Then I threw her against a wall." Hermione replied. Draco smiled and Hermione looked around the bar. She spotted Ron with someone in the corner. They were snogging. She couldn't tell who it was, but they shifted and Hermione saw him snogging Luna. She laughed and turned towards Draco.

" What?" he asked. She had seen Ron, and, even though she liked Draco, it hurt her. She needed to think of something fast. So, without actually thinking it through, she kissed Draco. He moved back in surprise, then grabbed her and pulled her closer. He was warm to the touch and was actually a pretty good kisser. They began to make out and did so for about fifteen minutes before agreeing to go back. They walked back to the castle, holding hands, and he walked her back to the common room. He kissed her really quick and left. She said the password, entered, and spotted Ron, sitting by the fire, staring into it aimlessly. He saw her and looked away. She sat down into the chair opposite him and stared into the fire for a while.

" So, how was your make out session with Draco?" he asked.

" Um, you saw that?" she replied.

" It wasn't hard to see, Hermione."

" Yeah, well how was your make out session with Luna?"

" Fine. Until I spotted you two and stopped."

" Well, whose fault is that?"

" Mine. But at least my girlfriend is tolerable."

" Are you saying that Draco is my boyfriend?"

" Yep."

" Well, he's not, for your information. You could at least try to be friends with him. Besides, you like Luna, so why in the hell would it matter who I made out with?"

" Cause it's Malfoy."

" Ron, grow up! The war is over! I mean, come on! Do you realize that even though we still do it, we are no longer required to sit at out tables anymore? Or stay out of others common rooms? Why can't you just be happy for me?"

" I don't know."

" Well, when you figure it out, tell me." She said and was about to go up to change when he pulled her back.

" I am happy for you. And this time, I will be his friend. I promise." He said. She smiled and headed up to change.

* * *

Draco stood in front of the mirror, making sure he looked nice for Hermione. Blaise came up and stood behind him.

" Well, don't you look nice." He mocked.

" What do you want, Zabini?"

" To use the mirror." He said. Draco brushed himself off and sat down on the leather sofa.

" So, are you and Hermione doing the deed tonight?" Blaise asked

" No, Blaise. Despite what many think of me, I've never done it before. Pansy must be blabbing her mouth again."

" Ah, well you may want to go. It's almost eight." Draco looked at the clock and freaked.

" Damn, I was supposed to meet Hermione a half hour ago!" he shouted and ran as fast as he could to the Great Hall. He reached it in five minutes and found Hermione in the dress he had bought her and the shoes, leaning up against a wall with one leg on it. The slit in her dress had ridden up on this leg and you could see most of it. She was looking at her nails unimportantly. She looked up as he approached her and crossed her arms over her chest.

" You were supposed to be here a half hour ago." Hermione sneered.

" Are you sure you aren't Slytherin?" he asked. She reached forward and pulled him closer to her. He thought she was about to kiss him again, but she pulled him so close that her mouth was closer to his ear.

" I may be. You rub off on a girl, you know?" she said and pushed him back. She was about to walk away when he put his arm on the pillar and blocked her way.

" I can really tell, Granger." He said and grabbed her by the waist and led her in. The sight inside was one indeed. The hall had floating pumpkins and candles. It was very dim and Muggle music was playing. Pain by Three Days Grace came on and Hermione dragged Draco out to the dance floor. They danced for a bit until bad songs came on and they went to get something to drink. He pulled out a flask from his coat pocket and poured some into his drink.

" Want some?" he asked her. She took it from him and poured it into her drink, too. She had never drank before, but when she was with him, she felt dangerous and bad. Very Slytherin. He set down his drink and went into the bathroom while she added a bit more vodka to her drink. Suddenly, someone came around the corner and took it from her hands.

" Hey!" she shouted. She turned around to face Ron.

" What the hell are you doing?" he asked.

" Just having fun." She said and snatched it back. Before she could take a drink, he took it again and dumped it into the trash.

" What is your goddamn problem lately?" she asked.

" What's yours? Drinking, making out publicly, neglecting school, detention, the sluttish dress. This is not you, Hermione." He said.

" Maybe this is how I should be. I am tired of doing good things. For once, I want to be dangerous."

" Well, while you're being dangerous, just know that you're giving me up."

" What?"

" I hate the new Hermione. So, as much as you think and want this to be you, it's not. You can't change that. Hope you have 'fun'." He said and walked out of the Great Hall alone.


	14. It's For Your Own Good

Ron entered the common room and threw himself onto the couch in the corner. He hated Malfoy. She thought she could change him, but it was she who ended up differently. Their friendship was up in flames and there was a huge chance that she would never forgive him. But he had to make it right. He knew that she was getting wasted as he sat and thought, so he decided that he was going to get her. He would rip her out of Malfoy's arms if he had to. Either way, she was coming with him whether she wanted to or not. Very confident, he ran out of the common room and down to the Great Hall. He slithered in inconspicuously and saw her drinking with him. She added a little more of whatever was in the flask into her cup. Then, she dragged him out onto the dance floor where they began to dance. She stopped once because she was dizzy. Ron thought that this was his cue, so he pushed past people and grabbed her arm.

" Come on. You're coming with me." Ron said. She ripped her arm out of his grasp and put them around Malfoy's neck, giving him a nasty glare.

" What if I don't want to?" she said. Her voice was very slurred. So much that he barely understood her.

" Too bad." He said, and grabbed her arm once again. She let go of Malfoy and began hitting Ron's arm, trying to get him to let go. Malfoy came up and put his hand on Ron's chest.

" It's her choice whether she wants to stay. Let her go." He said.

" Why? So you can intoxicate her more and take advantage of her. I don't think so." He replied and started pushing forward. Malfoy grasped his jacket and pushed him back a little.

" Let go of me." Ron calmly said, rage building up inside.

" Let go of her."

" Let go of me now."

" Not until you let her go."

" I'm warning you, Malfoy."

" Let her go, Ron."

" Last chance."

" Let her go." Malfoy said. Ron did let go of Hermione, only to punch Malfoy. He hit him square in the mouth and he toppled onto the floor. He saw his own blood and passed out.

" Oh, Draco!" Hermione shouted, trying to make her way to him. Ron picked her up by her waist and threw her over his shoulder. She pounded on his back, screaming and scratching, but he didn't relent.

" It's for your own good, Hermione." He said and carried her all the way to the common room. By the time that they were inside, Hermione had fallen asleep because of all the energy she had exerted to have him let her go. He laid her gently on the couch and covered her with the blanket that hung on the back. Her hair was all over her face so he took his hand and carefully brushed it aside. He took off the jacket of his dress robes, his shoes, tie, and unbuttoned the top button before sitting down at the end of the couch where Hermione's feet were. He watched her steady breathing for a couple minutes before drifting off.

* * *

He woke up very early the next morning and found Hermione gone. He suddenly became worried and began to throw on his clothes until she appeared at the edge of the girl's dormitory stairs, dressed in pajama pants, a tank, and a robe.

" No need to fuss. Just went to change." She said. She climbed underneath the blanket without taking off her robe.

" My head hurts and I feel like taking my eyes and putting them in cold glasses of water." She whispered.

" That's a hangover. You were wasted last night." He replied, smirking a little and taking of the rest of his clothes until he was in boxers and an undershirt.

" That's the repercussions of drinking, huh?"

" Yep."

" I'm sorry, Ron. I've been acting really stupid."

" No kidding."

" I'm being serious."

" I know. Continue."

" I just was having fun. Draco is fun and I trust him." She said. He laughed, but not a good laugh. A laugh that implicated that it was the only other alternative besides yelling or crying.

" What?"

" That's not how you have fun. And you shouldn't trust him."

" Why?"

" Because, Hermione, you got drunk under his watch! Who knows what could happen."

" Can't you just accept that we're friends?"

" No. I'm tired of being your babysitter. Take care of yourself the next time you get drunk and he won't help you. I'm not going to do a goddamn thing." He said and took his clothes upstairs. He flopped on his bed and fell asleep very quickly.

* * *

Ron woke up a couple hours later. He got dressed in flannel pajama pants and a shirt and headed downstairs. He looked in the corner and found Hermione fast asleep. As quietly as he could, he slipped out and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast.

" Hey." Harry said as Ron sat by him.

" What's up?" Ron asked, pouring himself some cereal.

" Well, the fact that you punched Draco Malfoy and carried Hermione out of the Hall by her waist traveled fast. It's been talked about since early.

" Great." Ron sarcastically said. He heard a throat cleared from behind him and turned to see Professor Snape.

" For punching someone in my house, you will serve detention with Granger and Malfoy for three weeks, Weasley. Five o' clock, tonight. Don't be late." He said and stalked back to the teacher's tables.

" Great." Ron said again, pushing his bowl away. He waved bye to Harry and walked out of the Hall. On his way back to the common room, he bumped into Malfoy, who pulled him aside for a chat. His lip was split and he had a shiner. Ron laughed at him.

" Why did you pull Hermione away? She was having fun." Malfoy asked.

" Oh, yeah. A lot of fun that she had getting drunk. Most fun ever!" Ron said.

" I'm will fight you for her."

" I have a girlfriend thanks. I did it because she's my friend."

" So, you wouldn't mind if I went out with her?"

" Oh, with every fiber of my being I mind. But that's her decision. I just want you to know that if you ever hurt her--" Ron said.

" You'll kick my ass. Got it." Malfoy said. Ron stepped away from the wall and put his hand on Malfoy's back.

" No. I'll kill you."

**AN: Thanks so much for the reviews you guys! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. So, I still would like to know who you think I should have Hermione pick. Sorry this chapter took a little longer. Including this story, I've been writing three of stories so yeah. Hope you enjoyed it! Please REVIEW!**


	15. She Has Picked!

Hermione and Draco were in the Slytherin boy's dormitories, snogging. Ron's image kept running through Hermione's mind. He treated her right. He brought her back to the common room even though she didn't want to. What if Draco had also gotten drunk? Who knows what could've happened. As Draco's hands slid down her side, she began to think that Ron was the one that she was kissing.

" Hermione." Draco muttered.

" Ron." She said. Both their eyes opened in shock and they parted.

" Um, you just said 'Ron'. You know that, right?" he said, moving away from her.

" I'm sorry, but we can't be together. I…I…I don't love you." She replied. His eyes widened and a look of deep sadness overcame him.

" I love Ron. I'm sorry." She said and rushed out of the dorms and into the common room, where she bumped into Blaise and they both fell.

" Sorry, Blaise." She said, getting up.

" Finally realized that you love Ron, huh?" he asked, also getting up and brushing himself off.

" Yes, how did you know?"

" Oh, sweetie, I could've told you that before. I didn't think you would want to hear it though."

" I still want to be friends with Draco, but…but…."

" I know. I'll tell him. Go. You have a man to win." He said and she smiled and rushed out. She went to the common rooms and found Harry.

" Hey. Where's Ron?" she asked.

" Upstairs. He broke up with Luna."

" Perfect." She said and hopped up the stairs two at a time. She got to the fifth year dormitories and barged in, finding Ron sprawled out on his bed. He jumped at seeing her, and hit his head on the bedpost.

" Hermione? What are you doing here? You're lucky I wasn't in my boxers or some--" he started, but she had ran over and full blown kissed him. He pulled her up on the bed and put his hands on her waist. They pulled apart and she smiled and put her head on his chest.

" Um, what about Draco?" he asked.

" I don't love him." She replied.

" Why is that?"

" Because he's not you." She stated and kissed him again. Ron rolled over to where he was on top, until Harry walked in and saw them. Hermione jerked her leg a bit, thus kicking Ron onto the floor.

" I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Harry shouted. Ron got up and sat at the end of his bed.

" It's okay." Hermione said.

" So, you two are together?" he asked.

" Yep."

" Yay!" he said. Ron pulled on some shoes and they headed down to the Great Hall. Hermione saw Draco heading out of the Great Hall.

" I'll be back." She told the guys and ran to catch up with him.

" Hey." She said.

" Hey."

" I'm sorry."

" I understand." He said. He leaned in and she thought he was going to kiss her.

" I will always love you." He said and headed towards his common room. She smiled and walked back into the hall, waving at her friends in the Slytherin house. She sat down by Ron, who kissed her, and Ginny began congratulating them, as did the rest of the table.

" I love you, Hermione."

" I love you, too, Ron."

**AN: Now, I know that most of you are disappointed at the fact that Hermione picked Ron, but...I don't care! It's my story and I love Ron, as you may be able to tell. So, this was the last chapter. I'm really glad that I got so many reviews and I do hope that you enjoyed it. Take care! Oh, and PLEASE review!**


	16. Author's Note

Hey Guys!

Carson here! AKA writer of this story.

So I know it's been a while and I know a lot of you were disappointed by the ending.

Quite frankly, I felt a bit bad about it. No matter what, I couldn't satisfy EVERYONE.

But....I have a solution.

**READ MY FREAKING SEQUEL!**

I'm starting it pretty soon, and I promise Draco fans, you WON'T be disappointed.

Yeah...and there may be some lemon...or rather mention of it.

So if you're young, or have virgin eyes, I suggest you don't read it!

Live long and prosper!

**_Carson Rae =D_**

PS - For those of you who decided to get on my case about the ending, yeah it was rushed.

I was annoyed with the story and didn't wanna do it anymore.

And I picked Ron. So yeah.

And just because the ending had to do with Ronald, doesn't mean it's not an HG/DM story.

The main plot was them.

So you can shove that in your pipe and smoke it!

**FOR THE UMPTEENTH TIME, THE STORY WAS RUSHED CAUSE I WAS FREAKING BORED OF IT. GOT A PROBLEM, GO TELL SOMEONE WHO CARES. AND I PICKED RON AS A TOTALLY LAST MINUTE DECISION CAUSE I DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO END IT QUICKLY AND FAST WITH DRACO.**

**IF YOU'RE DISAPPOINTED READ MY OTHER STORY INSTEAD OF REVIEWING THIS ONE WITH YOUR COMPLAINTS.**

**Jesus tap dancing christ, people.  
**


End file.
